Recent improvements in computing power and wireless networking technology have significantly increased the capabilities of electronic devices. For example, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable media players, smartphones, and/or other modern electronic devices are often equipped with WiFi capabilities that allow the electronic devices to stream audio and/or video, share desktops and/or user interfaces (UIs), and/or transfer files wirelessly among one another.
Electronic devices may sometimes experience wireless network connectivity issues. These issues may be caused and/or influenced by a variety of factors at different layers of the network stack and/or locations within the wireless environment, making straightforward diagnosis and/or resolution of these issues difficult. Consequently, mechanisms for diagnosing and resolving wireless connectivity issues would be advantageous.